


I'll Protect You

by soo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-09
Updated: 2001-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

Special Agent Monica Reyes looked down that beautiful baby boy that she had helped deliver and was now cradled in her arms. He was perfect, perfect in every way - from his little ears to his tiny toes. He was perfectly human and she hoped with all her heart that that was all he was - for all their sakes.

Monica sat down in the rocking chair next to Dana's bed and slowly began to rock. She had seen the bright light in the eastern sky that was reminiscent of the birth of Christ and had wondered if Krycek was right. Was this baby more than human? Was he our savior from the aliens? And just what was he supposed to be saving them from?

Monica's mind reeled in circles trying to puzzle out just what was going on but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. She resolved that she needed to get answers -- answers from Agent Doggett and A.D. Skinner. Answers from Agent Scully.

In the meantime though, she would try and find and answers in her own way. Monica began by placing the baby in the crib and relaxing back into the rocker. Closing her eyes, she began to let all her thoughts and worries drift away.

 _A redheaded boy ran towards her. Giggling happily, he threw himself at her and she scooped the boy up, giving him a quick kiss. Slowly, she turned toward Dana and leaned down..._

A light flashed and she pulled her gun out of the holster and crept towards the large white but fairly nondescript house. A quick nod of her head and Agent Doggett moved toward the front door.

Momentarily blinded by the light, she looked around the large, dark room that was filled to the gills with the latest in human and alien technology. She turned her attention back to the two men seated in front of her. The large alien whose eyes and mouth were sown shut was gesturing wildly and the lanky redheaded man was nodding in understanding.

A small cry broke her from her vision and brought her back to reality. She picked him up out of the crib and began to rock again, trying to calm him down.

All she did know was come what may; she would protect him with her life. She smiled at that thought and looked over at Agent Scully...Dana...she would protect her as well.

She got up from the rocking chair and sat on the bed next to Dana's sleeping form. Gently she sat the baby down next to his mother and watched as he drifted off to sleep. Her gaze moved from the tiny baby to Dana. She was beautiful all be it exhausted. Monica tucked a stray lock of hair back behind Dana's ear that had fallen across her face. She leaned down and kissed Dana's forehead and whispered, "I'll protect you."


End file.
